


5 cm

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, Smut, Step-siblings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: sakusa hanya butuh celah selebar 5 cm untuk mengenal saudara barunya.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 12





	5 cm

ayahnya menikah lagi. setelah berpacaran dengan segudang perempuan tidak jelas, ia akhirnya menikahi janda mati akaashi beranak satu. sakusa tidak begitu peduli pada kehidupan ayahnya. mereka tidak begitu dekat. selama saling melakukan kewajiban dan memenuhi hak masing-masing, sakusa rasa cukup bijak untuk tidak ikut campur ruang hidup ayahnya.

tapi ayahnya keterlaluan ketika membawa ibu baru dan saudara barunya, yang ternyata seumuran ini ke rumah mereka. sakusa pikir ayahnya lah yang akan pindah ke rumah keluarga akaashi dan ia akan dapat rumah ini untuk seorang diri. sayang, fakta yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. 

sakusa yang terbiasa sendiri di rumah kini harus menghadapi keadaan baru. suasana 'oh so happy family' ini tidak cocok untuknya. meskipun orang tuanya (sakusa mulai sekarang harus memanggil nyonya akaashi sebagai 'ibu' karena bibi akan sangat canggung) hanya ada dirumah malam hari, saudaranya akan ada di rumah selama matahari masih bersinar.

namanya akaashi keiji. anak kelas dua sma seperti dirinya. mereka tidak satu sekolah dan sakusa bersyukur untuk itu. sosoknya terlihat sangat biasa. dia tidak bicara jika tidak ditanya. hanya diam saja memperhatikan orang lain. nilainya pun tidak begitu bagus sejauh yang sakusa tau, karena ibunya menyuruh akaashi (sakusa masih belum terbiasa memanggilnya keiji) agar belajar bersama sakusa untuk mendongkrak nilainya. laki-laki itu tidak pernah mendatanginya. tidak berani mungkin. ya terserah saja, sakusa juga tidak berniat untuk akrab dengannya. tapi kejadian di rabu sore itu mengubah hubungan mereka.

sudah jadi kebiasaan jika akaashi pulang dua jam terlebih dahulu dibanding sakusa. dia tidak punya klub dan kelas tambahan untuk diikuti sepulang sekolah. hari itu, kebetulan sekali semua aktivitas di sekolah sakusa dihentikan karena ada rapat besar antara pihak sekolah dan yayasan. ia pulang 1 jam lebih cepat.

selama mereka hidup bersama yang sudah masuk hitungan tiga minggu ini, akaashi akan selalu di kamarnya mengerjakan tugas saat sakusa pulang. jadi ketika ia masuk dan melihat sepatu akaashi sudah berada di rak, dia menduga bahwa akaashi pasti sedang di kamarnya. kebiasaan buruk sakusa akibat keseringan ditinggal sendiri adalah ia tak pernah memberi salam ketika pulang maupun pergi dari rumah. buat apa, tidak ada juga yang akan membalas salamnya. jadi dia langsung saja masuk menuju kamarnya.

kamar mereka diatur agar berseberangan. pintu menghadap pintu. niatnya agar lebih dekat tapi ternyata malah semakin canggung. 

jadi ketika ia melihat cahaya lurus dari celah pintu akaashi, ia merasa janggal. anak itu selalu kunci rapat kamarnya. sakusa penasaran, terlebih karena suara kain dan deham aneh yang ia dengar. langkahnya ia percepat namun ringan agar tak mengeluarkan bunyi. 

dari celah pintu yang hanya berjarak 5 cm itu, sakusa menemukan sosok lain akaashi. 

dia hanya mengenakan hoodie abu-abu tanpa celana. menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun lalu melingkar kotor beberapa kali. ia berusaha mendapatkan gesekan dengan cara menghantam kemaluannya pada selimut dan bantal yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa. 

gila, pikir sakusa. akaashi tengah bermasturbasi di siang bolong begini.

tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari menonton laki-laki lain bermasturbasi. sakusa hendak meninggalkan saudaranya sampai laki-laki itu dilihatnya menggauli diri sendiri dari belakang.

jari tengah akaashi masuk setelah sibuk melingkari kerut mataharinya yang basah dilumur pelicin. sakusa melotot. ia tak pernah lihat yang seperti ini.

akaashi mendesah frustasi. ia menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya agar dapat capai titik yang diinginkan. sakusa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bongkahan itu mengudara dengan kepala terbenam pada bantal. 

akaashi tambah bilangan pada jarinya. ditarik keluar kemudian dibawa masuk. keluar, lalu masuk lagi. keluar dan masuk lagi. ia gerakkan jemari itu kesana kemari. punggung tangannya dinamis tunjukkan tulang-tulang yang bekerja. pantatnya bergoyang. kepala ditekan makin dalam. punggung akaashi melengkung dengan cantik. sakusa meremas tali ransel dibahu. sial. jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang hingga kini tak hanya desah akaashi yang mengisi pendengarannya.

ketika tangan akaashi yang lain bawa kemaluannya untuk terjepit pada pahanya sendiri, sakusa tanpa sadar ikut melarikan tangannya kedalam celana. paha akaashi menegang, bawa kaki untuk semakin rapat. jarinya tidak berhenti. kali ini mereka bermain dengan pintu permukaannya. akaashi menggoda dirinya sendiri. sakusa bisa lihat dengan jelas bagaimana kerut itu lapar ingin memakan tuannya. tangannya mulai bergerak remas milik sendiri. 

suara akaashi semakin menjadi-jadi. ia mendesah. mengerang. merengek lalu mengutuk di sela-sela nafas karena tak kunjung merasa puas.

tidak ada pelepasan. tidak dapat melihat puncak. ia akhirnya bangkit terhuyung menuju meja belajarnya. laci dibuka kasar. sakusa tidak bisa lihat namun bunyi pulpen ramai terdengar.

kemudian ia lihat akaashi kembali ke atas ranjang. kali ini tidak menungging seperti tadi. kali ini ia duduk dengan kaki terbuka. ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang. 

tangan pada batangnya berhenti bekerja. logikanya kembali, berpikir jika akaashi bisa melihatnya mengintip waktu intimnya. tapi hey, setan dalam dirinya juga ikut berbisik, "anak itu rabun parah. ia tidak kenakan kacamatanya. ia tak akan bisa melihatmu. ia tengah buta oleh nafsu."

tapi yang buta akan nafsu tidak hanya akaashi, sakusa pun begitu. kini tangannya maju mundur pijat milik sendiri. sakusa menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan suara. satu tangan tutupi mulut dan hidungnya agar tidak ada bunyi yang lolos. menonton akaashi yang puaskan diri ternyata beri sensasi asing padanya. sangat aneh. sangat menggoda. sangat menyenangkan. sakusa maju merapat pada dinding.

akaashi ketika sudah kembali duduk nyaman, segera tarik lepas hoodie miliknya. sakusa kira akan lihat tubuh telanjang milik akaashi. ia penasaran bagaimana bentuknya karena pinggang akaashi yang ramping sementara ia punya pantat dan paha yang padat berisi. sayang, saudaranya itu masih kenakan kaus putih dibawahnya.

akaashi menekuk kakinya kemudian pisahkan jarak mereka satu sama lain. pulpen yang ujungnya bulat dan tebal di kulum. tangan akaashi mengocok kejantanannya beberapa kali sebelum bawa masuk ujung pulpen itu untuk gagahi dirinya.

kepala laki-laki itu mendongak keatas. beri sakusa pemandangan akan garis lehernya yang basah karena keringat. tangannya remas kejantanan lebih kuat. nafas akaashi berat dan di eja satu persatu. "ahhh.. nhh... hhhh", rancaunya.

pulpen di dorong masuk perlahan. sakusa buat tangannya sendiri jadi celah sempit. seakan itu milik akaashi. seakan pulpen itu miliknya. ia mengayun pinggul perlahan ikuti tempo si pulpen.

masuk-keluar. masuk lalu keluar lagi. pelan namun pasti, kaki akaashi berjinjit di atas kasur karena rangsangan.

tangannya yang luang, akaashi bawa untuk godai langit-langit mulutnya sendiri. ia keluarkan suara tercekat dan lidah sakusa ikut bergerak meliuk dalam guanya sendiri. brengsek. dia ingin tau rasanya berada di dalam gua yang satunya lagi. dia ingin menelan desahan akaashi.

tempo pulpen naik menjadi lebih cepat. sakusa bergoyang ikuti ketukan.

sudah bermain seperti itu, ia masihlah tak bisa capai putih untuk mengawang di angkasa. akhirnya baju diangkat naik ke atas. ujungnya ia gigit agar tidak mengganggu tangannya yang kini sibuk pilin dua kuncup dadanya. pulpen di lempar sembarangan. akaashi berbaring pada ranjang. 

sakusa tidak bisa lihat jelas bagaimana ia akhirnya melepas putih. yang sakusa lihat adalah bagaimana jari kaki itu menggulung dan bergerak gelisah diantara selimut. desahan akaashi ia jadikan musik untuk memacu imajinasinya. tangan miliknya ia gerakkan sesuai acuan yang ia punya. 

ketika akaashi memekik tinggi, ia mendorong dalam. ketika akaashi sibuk merancau, ia mendorong cepat. ketika akaashi belajar mengeja, ia bergerak dengan lambat namun keras. sakusa juga menembak putih sore itu tidak lama setelah akaashi. 

saudaranya itu hanya terbaring lemas di ranjang. terdengar tawa beberapa kali sebelum ia mulai meruntuki diri sendiri. 

"bodoh, jika dia pulang bisa mampus kau"

ya benar, kau mampus akaashi. sakusa bukan hanya pulang, ia juga melihat dan bermain denganmu secara tidak langsung. 

sore itu minat sakusa tumbuh untuk mengenal saudaranya lebih dalam.

  
  



End file.
